fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper
Weaknesses *Low Physical Strength *Low Durability *Sly can often be succeptable to being fooled by his enemies, which often leads him to being captured and having to be saved by his allies Weapons & Equipment *Treasured Family Cane *Leg Pouch *Costumes (Sly 2, 3, and 4) Powers and Abilities *Stealth (Extremely High Tier) **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Endurance **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Flexability **Great Speed **Abilities ***Thief Reflexes (Sly 2 and 3) ***Feral Pounce (Sly 2 and 3) ***Paraglider (Sly 2, 3, and 4) ****Paraglider Dive Attack (Sly 4) ***Combat Dodge (Sly 2 and 3) ***Stealth Slide (Sly 2) ****Rocket Boots (Sly 3) ***Alarm Clock (Sly 2 and 3) ***Shadow Power ****Shadow Power Level 1 (Sly 1, 2, and 3) ****Shadow Power Level 2 (Sly 1, 2, and 3) ***Mega Jump (Sly 2) ***Master of Disguise (Sly 2 and 3) ***Fast Getaway Raccoon Roll (Sly 1) ****Electrical Fast Getaway Raccoon Roll (Sly 1) ***Slow Motion Jumps (Sly 1) ****Slow Down Time Around You (Sly 1) ***Speed Up Time Around You (Sly 1) ***Coin Magnatism (Sly 1) ***Turn Your Hat Into a Mine (Sly 1) ***Water Safety (Sly 1) ***Defy Gravity (Sly 1) ***Decoy (Sly 1) ***Computer Hacking (Sly 1) ***Stun Enemies By Briefly Stopping Time (Sly 1) ***Ninja Spire Jump (Sly 1, 2, 3, and 4) ***Rail Walk/Rail Slide (Sly 1, 2, 3, and 4) ****Rail Sprint (Sly 4) ***Flash Bomb (Sly 4) ***Silent Sprint (Sly 4) *Cane **Abilities ***Silent Obliteration (Sly 2, 3, and 4) ***Smoke Bomb (Sly 2, 3, and 4) ***Spin Attacks ****Spin Attack (Sly 2) ****Spin Attack Level 1 (Sly 3) ****Spin Attack Level 2 (Sly 3) ****Spin Attack Level 3 (Sly 3) ***Jump Attacks ****Jump Attack Level 1 (Sly 3) ****Jump Attack Level 2 (Sly 3) ****Jump Attack Level 3 (Sly 3) ***Push Attacks ****Push Attack Level 1 (Sly 3) ****Push Attack Level 2 (Sly 3) ****Push Attack Level 3 (Sly 3) ***Knockout Dive (Sly 1, 2, and 3) ***Pickpocketing (Sly 2, 3, and 4) ****Moving Pickpocket (Sly 4) ***Cane Swat Combo (Sly 4) ***Mega Charge Attack (Sly 4) ***Steerable Cane Spin (Sly 4) ***Meter Recharger (Sly 4) ***Run While Charging (Sly 4) ****Sprint While Charging (Sly 4) ***Cane Push (Sly 4) ***Air Smash (Sly 4) *Costumes (Sly 2, 3, and 4) **Ballroom Dancer Costume (Sly 2) **Venice Guard Costume (Sly 3) **Photogropher Costume (Sly 3) **Pirate Costume (Sly 3) **Aces Pilot Costume (Sly 3) **Samurai Costume (Sly 4) ***Fire Resistence **Jailbird Costume (Sly 4) ***He can throw a massive ball and chain at his enemies **Sabertooth Costume (Sly 4) ***Allows Sly to play dead to fool guards and pounce on guards and certain posts from far away. **Medieval Archer Costume (Sly 4) ***Allows Sly to carry and shoot arrows with or without ropes attached. **Ancient Arabian Thief Costume (Sly 4) ***Allows Sly to slow down time around him and use a powerful scimitar. *Sly Has Incredible Social Skills and is Able to Use This to Fool People, even Trained Cops and Professional Criminals and Thieves *Exceptional Jumping Capabilities